Comfort and scars
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Suyin confides in her husband, Baatar, about her worst memory. the first Sutar


**laddies and gents, i wish to present the first Sutar (Baatar/Suyin). also check out tthe new trailer for book four the amount of fangirl screams i released is phenomenal. please R&R**

* * *

><p>Su woke with a start, rousing the man beside her. "Su dear, are you okay?"<p>

Su put a hand over heart, as though to calm down its fast pace. "I'm fine Baatar, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

Baatar sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I'm up now and I think it might do you," he placed a hand on Su's swollen stomach, "and this little guy, good if you talk about your dreams."

Su let out a heavy sigh, knowing that her husband was right. "They're not dreams, they're memories." Su leaned on Bataar's chest, drawing her knees as close as her current condition would allow. "You know, I was the biggest shit as a kid-

"_Come on Suyin, have a smoke."_

Su looked at the cigarette being offered to her by Lee, a member of the Terror Triad. "I don't know. Isn't smoking bad for you?"

"_You're sixteen, live a little"_

_Su took the cigarette from Lee, tentatively placing her lips to it, she drew the smoke into her lungs, only to expel it through numerous coughs. "Smooth. Is it meant to make me dizzy?"_

_Karn let out a laugh. "That's usually what happens when you smoke marijuana."_

_Su was now laughing. "If my sister saw me now, she'd have the biggest fit."_

"_You know Su, that sister of yours is an evil person. She killed Kydo. You should stand up to her. What time does the bitch get home anyway?"_

_Su took in another breath of smoke. "I have no idea. She's moved out but for some stupid reason, she likes to keep checking up on me." The knob to the front door began to wriggle and turn, finally opening to reveal Lin in her metal bending uniform. "Sup sis?" _

_Lin's face was an expression of bewilderment. "Su? Who are these boys? Hold on, are you smoking?!"_

_Su held the cigarette out to her sister, a smirk on her lips. "Would you like a puff?"_

_The older Beifong let out a scowl. "I want you two boys to leave, NOW!"_

_The boys took their time leaving, offering Su winks and smirks. "You are such a killjoy." Su stood up from her position on the couch, only to sway from the dizziness._

"_Su, I know what 'pot' smells like, I'm a cop. What were you thinking?"_

"Oh shut, the fuck, up! You think because you're older than me you can order me around, well let me tell you something you murderer, I'm old enough to move out without an adult supervising me and I'm old enough to tell you to stay the fuck out of my life!" She tried to move past her sister, hoping to catch up with her 'friends,' when a strong hand gripped her shoulder. Without thinking, she whirled around slamming her forearm into her sister's neck, pushing Lin into the wall next to the front door. "Stay the fuck away from me." She released her older sister from her hold, walking out of the Beifong home, letting Lin fall to the floor.

"It was the first time I attacked her without apologising. Two months later I was roped into driving as a 'favour' for my friends, Lee, Karn, when a police car gave chase. The officer arrested my friends before I could get out of my seat. But when I did, I came face to face with Lin. I shrugged her off, thinking that she wouldn't arrest me. I clearly didn't know Lin, because the next thing I knew her metal cable was around my wrist. I didn't think about what I was doing when I decided to cut the cable." She cuddled closer to Baatar's chest, seeking the comfort it provided. "I had no idea my actions would scar her."

Baatar wrapped his skinny arms around her slim shoulders, lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "You need to forget about your negative past. You are a wonderful woman who is building a sanctuary for our future children." He placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles of comfort. "And you tried to apologise, many times. It's not your fault if she doesn't want to talk."

Su looked up at her husband, giving him a small smile of thanks. "You're right. I need to move on but I'm not going to stop trying to apologise, it's the right thing to do."

"She'll forgive you one day. Now lets get some sleep before the little guy wakes up and starts kicking like no tomorrow." he placed a kiss on her brow, slinking back down to rest against his pillow.

Su followed suit, a smile playing at her lips. "You may want your little 'Baatar junior,' but I want Su junior."


End file.
